emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5909 (2nd May 2011)
Plot The factory girls tell Lisa that they'll be there to support her in court tomorrow, while in the pub, Cain upsets Zak when he asserts that Zak should have finished Derek off when he had the chance. Back at home, Zak takes his frustration out on Lisa, reminding her that if he had dealt with Derek when he had the chance he wouldn't have been able to rape the other woman and she wouldn't have to testify in court. However, Lisa asserts that tomorrow is her chance to put things right. Zak tells Lisa that he just doesn't want her to suffer anymore, but Lisa feels hurt and confused and walks away. Later that evening, Lisa tells Zak that she has made up her mind and she doesn't want him in the courtroom tomorrow. When he questions what people will say, she tells him she doesn't care - she is doing this for herself and no-one else. Meanwhile, Amy is pleased when David seems unimpressed as Alex flirts with her in the shop. Later in the pub with Victoria and Hannah , Amy is narked by David's public displays of affection with Leyla. Desperate to prove to her friends that there really is something going on between her and David, she shows them texts he has sent but takes them out of context and the girls really start to believe her tale. Elsewhere, Katie agrees to see Nikhil again despite finding him boring, but Gennie is annoyed by her attitude and thinks she should have just been honest; Hazel and Aaron are pleased when Jackson agrees to go on holiday to Whitby with them; and Bob tries to make Jimmy see that he should give Kelly another chance. Cast Regular cast *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Alex Moss - Kurtis Stacey *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Roz Fielding - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Jackson Walsh - Marc Silcock *Hazel Rhodes - Pauline Quirke *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Jimmy King - Nick Miles Guest cast None Locations *Main Street *Leyla's - Shop floor *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room and factory floor *Smithy Cottage - Living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar and beer garden *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,720,000 viewers (14th place - joint with the following episode). Category:2011 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes